Promesas de Amor eterno
by Sunako-swan
Summary: BxK, no tengo palabras para hacer un summary de este one-shot


Espero que os guste, es un Fic que a surgido en mi ultima noche de insomnio.

* * *

Eran las cuatro de la mañana en una fría noche de invierno, una joven peliazul se encontraba dando vueltas metida en la cama, con su pijama de camiseta rosa de manga corta y sus pantalones rosas oscuros de invierno, no podía dormir en su cabeza rondaban las mismas ideas desde hacía ya un largo tiempo " porque, porque la persona que mas quería la había traicionado de esa forma" cansada de pensar en lo mismo decidió levantarse a tomar algo caliente y después intentar conciliar el sueño como llevaba haciendo de aquí a un tiempo.  
- ¡eres idiota!- grito en mitad de la cocina realmente estaba furiosa la imagen de su novio besando a otra mujer la hacía enfurecer, miro su móvil sobre la mesa, la ultima vez que lo había mirado, no había ni una llamada del chico lo que hizo que se molestase mucho con él, justo después lo apago y ahora se encontraba encendiéndolo, no podía evitarlo ella lo amaba y buscaría cualquier excusa para perdonarlo, pero no le resultaría fácil primero debería arrastrarse un poco y pedirle perdón.- pero si me ha llamado...- sonrió en tono triunfante - ¿y esto? - vio un mensaje que la avisaba de unos nuevos recados en su buzón de voz decidió escucharlos.  
- Botan, te quiero y todo tiene una explicación por favor déjame contarte lo que paso...- la voz se oía bastante apenada pero decidió pasar al mensaje siguiente- por favor necesito hablar contigo, no quiero perderte por esto, dime en donde estás viviendo quiero verte, mi casa esta vacía sin ti...  
- mira como se arrastra- rio triunfante y siguió con el siguiente.  
- Ya ha pasado más de una semana, estoy muy preocupado por ti... por favor solo dime que estas bien...  
- a decir verdad ya ha pasado un mes de todo esto... tal vez no debí apagarlo tanto tiempo...- reflexiono en alto y continuo escuchando  
- Botan, perdóname...- se oía entre sollozos- yo... te necesito a mi lado... mi madre está nuevamente enferma no sé si esta vez saldrá de esta, me prometiste que siempre estarías ahí...  
- ...- no tenía nada que decir su novio lo estaba pasando mal y ella no había estado ahí para apoyarlo, miro de cuando era ese mensaje ya habían pasado dos semanas y parecía que aun había un último mensaje, este era de apenas 4 días atrás  
- Botan- la voz ahora era femenina pronto la reconoció era la madre de su novio parecía estar bien de salud aunque se notaba en su voz la tristeza- se que estas enfadada con mi hijo pero creo que deberías saber algo- mientras oía la voz de la mujer, en su cabeza rondaban algunas ideas "que patético me llama su madre pidiendo que le perdone" aunque estos pensamientos se esfumaron al seguir escuchando el mensaje- está ingresado en el hospital gravemente herido- lloro más fuerte la madre- lo atropellaron mientras intentaba evitar que atropellaran a tu cachorro, no creo que vaya a despertar...- se hizo silencio- quisiera que vinieses para que me ayudases a tomar la mas difícil decisión del mundo, llegado el momento los médicos hablan de desenchufarlo... ya sabes en que hospital es...- el rostro de Botan palideció rápidamente al oír todas aquellas palabras, que sucedía si él había muerto y lo había perdido para siempre, sabía que era tarde y que lo más posible es que no la dejasen verle, pero debía de intentarlo... se cambio de ropa rápidamente y salió hacia allí "no puede estar pasando esto... yo lo amo... no quiero perderlo..." lloraba mientras caminaba por las calles solitarias y oscuras de la ciudad a toda velocidad, no le costo mucho llegar al hospital.  
- Perdone- le hablo a una enfermera- ¿la habitación de Suichi Minamino?  
- señorita no se están permitidas las visitas a estas horas  
- por favor, necesito verlo- comenzó a llorar nuevamente- por favor...- suplico  
- está bien... sígame - la enfermera que se apiado de ella la condujo hasta la habitación.  
- muchas gracias...- sonrió a pesar de seguir llorando a moco tendido.  
- Botan, que haces aquí... - la vio la madre entrar por la puerta en la cual se quedo de piedra dejando caer su bolso.  
- yo...yo acabo de escuchar los mensajes... - cayó de rodillas, al ver al joven pelirrojo postrado en la cama con miles de aparatos enganchados a él.- porque...esto no tenía que haber pasado...  
- Botan, pasa siéntate aquí- le ofreció sentarse en la silla donde ella estaba  
- gracias...- seguía sin poder creerse nada de lo que veía- como sigue... ¿ha mejorado algo?  
- siento decirte que no...- se entristeció la mujer- cada día parece ir a peor...- se acerco y acaricio su rostro suavemente.  
- yo... todo esto es por mi...- lloro- si lo hubiese perdonado antes, si hubiese estado con él... esto no hubiese pasado- murmuro  
- no vale la pena culparse, es algo que ha pasado y no hay otra cosa que hacer... ten - le entrego una pequeña caja roja.  
- ¿qué es?- la miro extrañada  
- antes del accidente, iba paseando con tu perro y unos minutos antes compro esto para ti, me hizo prometerte que no te diría nada pero aunque rompa su sorpresa ya no importa.  
- ...- lo abrió lentamente " no, no puede ser..." su cabeza no quería creerlo, su cara de asombro lo decía todo.  
- póntelo- sonrió al ver un pequeño anillo de plata con dos incrustaciones en él, parecía una pequeña amatista y una pequeña esmeralda- él quería proponerte matrimonio- le explico, aunque Botan no podía reaccionar- si me disculpas voy a pedir una almohada o algo- salió de la habitación  
- Kurama...- se lo coloco en su mano y se acerco a él agarrándole la mano- me casare contigo, despierta para poder estar juntos...- le rogo- yo te amo demasiado, no quiero perderte. Se acerco a besar su frente- estaremos juntos siempre...- apretó su mano suavemente a la par que le susurraba.  
- Botan... descansa mañana será otro día, tal vez despierte- entro la madre con una almohada.- duerme en el colchón hinchable que e alquilado yo dormiré en el sillón.  
- no hace falta, yo no tengo sueño  
- descansa, mañana yo iré a casa un rato ahora sé que mi hijo no estará solo  
- yo...- no sabía cómo reaccionar a todo aquello.

-Tranquila- sonrió- yo creo que todo se arreglara, seguro que al sentirte cerca se anima- beso a su hijo y se sentó en el sillón al poco rato se durmió  
- espero que sí...- estuvo con él un rato- sabes, amor te e echado mucho de menos... ya no me importa nada de lo que sucediese antes, te prometo que lo olvidare solo si despiertas- sonrió intentando animarse a sí misma- te amo- beso su frente y se metió a dormir, a la mañana siguiente temprano los médicos fueron entrando, la madre se marcho a casa y Botan lo único que podía hacer es estar acurrucada en la silla mientras lo miraba o esperaba a que lo trajesen de alguna prueba.  
- buenos días, amor- beso su frente una vez los dejaron solos en la habitación- sigues siendo tan guapo como siempre- sonrió sabiendo que hablaba sola, se vio el anillo en su dedo- sabes para nuestra boda deseo un vestido de princesa siempre ha sido mi sueño, creo que nunca te lo había dicho, realmente he encontrado a mi príncipe azul. - lo miraba continuamente, tampoco salió de aquel cuarto en ningún momento más que para ir al servicio, los días fueron pasando, ella le iba relatando cosas creía que si le hablaba tal vez la escuchase y reaccionase, pero no parecía dar resultado.  
- Botan, porque no vuelves a casa un día a descansar...- le hablo la madre  
- no, ya me marche un día a sacar las maletas del hotel, no quiero que despierte y que no me vea...  
- eres muy dulce, pero ya han pasado casi dos meses, tu amigos no ven claro que él despierte y los médicos tampoco... además... no tengo suficiente dinero para seguir manteniéndolo aquí...  
- si es por eso yo la ayudare, tengo dinero ahorrado, es su hijo ¿cómo puede ni tan siquiera pensar en eso?  
- Botan, ríndete las pruebas van a peor y si despierta a estas alturas los médicos le han diagnosticado una mala vida o con muchas secuelas, hay muy pocas posibilidades de que vuelva a ser el mismo de siempre.  
- No me importa, yo lo cuidare todo el tiempo que haga falta- sus ojos se tornaban llorosos  
- Botan, piénsalo bien, quiero a mi hijo pero no puedo verlo así el resto de mi vida… ¿voy a casa quieres que te traiga algo?  
- no - intento sonreír- gracias- vio como se marchaba- Kurama, por favor... despierta no quiero que mueras- lo abrazo como pudo - te amo - lloriqueo, la madre le permitió un mes más de reflexión, además ella tampoco deseaba perder a su hijo de esa forma, pero ya estaban en el momento tope y debían decidir.  
- ¿que ha decidido la familia?- entro el doctor.  
- hágalo...- hablo la madre- no quiero verlo seguir padeciendo sin más  
- no...- intervino Botan- ¿no podemos llevarlo a casa? Yo lo cuidare y pagare una enfermera o lo que haga falta, por favor  
- señorita, creo que ya le explique todo, sabe que pueden hacerlo pero su futuro es incierto  
- no me importa- lloro - yo, yo quiero hacer todo lo posible hasta que su corazón se detenga de forma natural.  
- Botan...- la madre la vio tan segura de todo lo que estaba diciendo la chica que decidió finalmente apoyarla, los médicos prepararon todo para su traslado, decidieron llevarlo a casa del chico la que compartía con Botan.  
- gracias por apoyarme...- hablo botan una vez en casa.  
- yo... no quiero verlo así, pero tampoco quiero enterrarlo es demasiado joven para que lo haga su madre...- se puso el abrigo - voy a buscar a la nueva enfermera, ahora vuelvo.  
- si - fue al cuarto a verlo- amor ya estamos en casa... - salió de la habitación y saludo a su cachorro también parecía triste por lo que le había pasado al chico. Sin darse cuenta ya había pasado más de medio año desde el accidente, ahora ya era verano y aunque Botan cada día veía que lo iba a perder, a pesar de sus esfuerzos. Botan le pidió a la enfermera que hoy no los molestase más que lo justo y necesario, puesto que era un día muy especial para ellos.  
- Feliz aniversario- hablo Botan entre animada y triste, sentándose al lado de su cama - ya han pasado cinco años desde que empezamos a salir- beso su frente a la par que caían desde los ojos de Botan una hilera de lagrimas incontroladas- y a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, siempre he sido muy feliz a tu lado - se levanto- te he comprado algo, no sé si te gustara – dijo feliz, abrió el paquete, era una pequeña pulsera que tenia grabado por un lado los nombres de los dos y por detrás la fecha de cuando comenzaron a salir, rápidamente se la puso- te queda bien- sonrió- ya sé que tú no tienes nada para mí- acaricio su rostro- aunque con que despertases ahora sería feliz eternamente…  
- perdón... siento interrumpir pero tengo que…- entro la enfermera encontrándose con Botan llorando  
- si, no te preocupes- se levanto secando sus lagrimas y salió lentamente hacia el salón- oye últimamente le has quitado muchos cables y goteros.- se giro  
- o si- sonrió la mujer - hay algunos que ya no los necesita, ahora ya parece respirar por su cuenta  
- ¿y eso es bueno?- dijo algo mas esperanzada- ¿crees que podría despertar?  
- claro- sonrió- yo creo que si lo hará pero tal vez le cueste mucho tiempo  
- gracias- salió un poco más animada estuvo un buen rato cepillando a su perro  
- Botan, ya he terminado- salió del cuarto.  
- has tardado más de lo normal -dijo sorprendida- ¿no pasara algo malo verdad?  
- tranquila- sonrió más feliz de lo normal- todo está bien, ya puedes pasar no molestare mas hasta la noche- se marcho, Botan camino hacia la habitación últimamente su vida era siempre igual y se notaba en su rostro algo cansado y triste, entro lentamente al cuarto como de costumbre porque sabía que iba a encontrarse a la persona más importante para ella, ahí postrado como si de un muñeco se tratase.

- A que viene esa cara, princesa- oyó una voz pensó que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada

- KURAMA! - grito al verlo sentado en la cama al fin despierto pudo ver aquellos brillantes ojos de color verde que tanto amaba, no pudo evitar correr hacia él hasta abrazarlo- me alegra tanto que hayas despertado...  
- Botan...- se sintió feliz al verla a su lado- ¿qué hago aquí?  
- ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?- se sentó a su lado mirándolo a los ojos  
- yo estaba en la calle... e iban a atropellar a...- lo vio saltar a la cama- pero si sigues vivo- dijo sorprendido acariciando al perro que había ido a lamer su cara.  
- lo salvaste- sonrió la chica- pero te atropellaron a ti, de eso hace ya más de medio año.  
- ¿Tanto?  
- si- sonrió- pero ahora ya estás bien - lo beso, algo que llevaba queriendo desde hacía ya mucho tiempo- te amo- apoyo su frente con la del chico y sus manos acariciaron el cuello y cabellos del chico- te amo  
- ¿entonces que día es hoy?- pregunto Kurama  
- el día de nuestro aniversario- sonrió y le señalo la pulsera de su muñeca  
- ¿ya? - puso cara de sorpresa- yo...  
- ya sé que no tienes regalo, no me importa - lo beso- lo que importa es que estés bien- sonrió  
- la verdad es que si lo tengo, pero no sé donde... - comenzó a mirar alrededor pero no lo vio ni recordaba donde lo había dejado- no sé donde puede estar, lo siento...- se paso la mano por la frente  
- no importa - sonrió tomándole ambas manos, este las miro al pasar por sus ojos  
- Botan, ese anillo...  
- eh! - se avergonzó - tu madre me dijo que lo habías comprado para mi... me lo dio para que no se perdiese y no me lo he quitado desde entonces- sonrió  
- bueno aunque ya lo llevas puesto, te lo pediré igual- sonrió- Botan ¿quieres casarte conmigo?  
- claro que quiero- lo beso- no pienso separarme de ti nunca...  
- Botan, lo que paso aquel día...- botan le coloco el dedo en sus labios  
- no hace falta, ya no me importa... te quiero y quiero casarme contigo en cuanto te recuperes.- volvió a besarlo – ah, tenemos que llamar a todos, se alegraran de que ya estés despierto- cogió su móvil  
- no hace falta- sonrió-Y si se lo dices mañana... hoy es un día solo tuyo y mío...- la beso  
- pero...  
- por favor...  
- está bien- sonrió- ¿te apetece levantarte al salón?  
- si pero tengo que llevar esto- movió una barra con un gotero  
- te ayudare- sonrió, no tardaron en llegar al salón el chico se sentó en el sofá y Botan se coloco a su lado- ¿te apetece ver alguna película o algo?

- una película estaría bien... aunque yo quería que fuese de otra forma...- se entristeció  
- para mí está bien cualquier cosa- sonrió - siempre que estés conmigo- lo abrazo, no pudo evitar llorar de alegría- te amo... - lo beso.- no parece que tengas ningún efecto segundario de todo lo que ha pasado...  
- la verdad es que, me gustaría poder acariciar tu cabello como hacía antes, pero no puedo coger los mechones...- se miro la mano, la verdad es que tenía bastante menos movilidad en sus articulaciones.  
- no me importa, eso se puede mejorar con un poco de practica- sonrió- te voy a traer un poco de agua y mientras podrías elegir una película.  
- ¿Qué te parece esta película? Le señalo una con el titulo de Up mientras la vea venir con un vaso de agua  
- esa es muy triste... no quiero llorar mas... pero si quieres- sonrió  
- vamos, es de dibujos tampoco será para tanto- sonrió - además creo que también tiene partes divertidas  
- si pero aun así... - le entrego el vaso de agua- voy a ponerla, pues - se preparo para ponerla y se sentó a su lado acurrucada en los brazos del chico, la película empezó ambos estaban atentos, su perro salto sobre ellos tumbándose a su lado, la película fue pasando, Botan no podía evitar llorar en los momentos más tristes  
- eres tan dulce -beso su cuello - ¿dime cual es el lugar donde te gustaría que viviésemos? - pregunto el chico  
- en cual cualquier sito mientras tu estés a mi lado- sonrió  
- enserio, dímelo  
- nunca lo he pensado, me gusta mi vida tal cual... - sonrió  
- yo quisiese que algunas cosas cambiasen...  
-¿a qué te refieres?- dijo preocupada  
- me gustaría tener una pequeña Botan corriendo por casa o un pequeño yo- sonrió  
- me parece bien pero primero...- lo beso- debemos tener una bonita luna de miel.  
- me parece un trato justo - sonrió- ya casi está acabando- miro la tele. La ahora feliz pareja aprovecho todo lo posible para estar solos y juntos  
- buenas noches...- apareció la enfermera- ya se ve que estas mejor - sonrió  
- si- sonrió, la enfermera comprobó lo que tenía por costumbre  
- creo que deberíais ir mañana al hospital y que hagan las pruebas pertinentes para saber si todo está bien, yo creo que sí pero hay que asegurarse- sonrió  
- lo haremos - sonrió  
- ya me voy, llámame si sucede algo  
- no te preocupes, muchas gracias por todo, descansa  
- chao  
- Kurama, deberías llamar a tu madre de acuerdo  
- si - sonrió - ya es tarde...  
- tengo que sacar a este pequeño - sonrió - a que si- le hablo al perro  
- ten cuidado...- la abrazo  
- no me voy a ir lejos, solo aquí enfrente - sonrió- pero primero llama a tu madre, pon el manos libres.  
- como quieras - sonrió cogió el teléfono y llamo  
- Botan, ¿pasa algo?- pregunto preocupada al recibir una llamada suya tan tarde  
- No sucede nada grave, mama- hablo el chico  
- Hijo...- se le oyó de fondo sorprendida- ¿de verdad eres tú?  
- si, mama- sonrió  
- ¡voy para allí! - colgó  
- ahora vuelvo pues...- sonrió Botan los brazos del pelirrojo la envolvieron  
- recuerda que te amo...- beso su cabeza  
- yo también a ti - sonrió- vamos- le hablo al perro, cuando subió a casa la madre ya estaba dentro hablando y achuchando a su hijo.  
- Botan... gracias por no dejarme hacer una estupidez- le agradeció la madre.  
- ¿a que os réferis? - pregunto el pelirrojo  
- nada- sonrió- ya no importa  
- gracias...- repitió la madre  
- tengo que pedirle algo...- hablo Botan- ¿podría llevarnos mañana al hospital?  
- claro- sonrió- mañana os vendré a buscar - abrazo a los dos.- de verdad me alegra tanto que hayas despertado, me tengo que ir...- hasta mañana  
- adiós...- se despidieron todos, A la mañana siguiente fueron temprano al hospital realizaron las pruebas pertinentes a pesar de la cara de sorpresa de los médicos que lo habían tratado, las consecuencias del accidente habían desaparecido, le dieron unos meses de estar en casa sin hacer esfuerzos, en esos días fue recibiendo las continuas visitas de todos sus amigos , una vez paso un año decidieron casarse el mismo día de su sexto aniversario.  
- no ha sido una gran boda, como la que yo había pensado...- hablo el pelirrojo  
- no me importa...- sonrió- tu madre se ha portado muy bien al regalarnos este viaje...  
- te amo...- sonrió, ahora la feliz pareja se encontraba en una pequeña playa a los pies un castillo, era ya muy tarde y allí no había gente- me gusta estar en la playa contigo y el sonido de las olas de fondo.- lo beso ambos estaban tumbados en una toalla  
- que te parece si... nos damos un baño... desnudos- le propuso besando su cuello  
- enserio...  
- porque no - rio - vamos- sonrió comenzando a quitarse la ropa.-Vamos pequeña mía- le ofreció sus manos para levantarla, la beso al estar con ella de pie, comenzó a levantarle lentamente el vestido que llevaba- eres hermosa- le susurro besando su cuello lentamente mientras se deshacía de su ropa- quiero bañarme contigo- el chico recibió el beso de ahora la que era su esposa, y no tardaron en estar dentro del agua abrazados y besando los labios del otro, Botan se abrazo al cuello del chico jugando con los mechones del pelirrojo que estaban algo mojados, sus piernas estaban enredadas en la cadera de su amante, la chica sintió como este la sujetaba por la cintura.  
- quiero tener a esa pequeña botan corriendo por casa- le susurro- ¿crees que podríamos tenerlo ya o es demasiado pronto?  
- si, es lo que quieres yo también-la beso a la par que la levanto para introducirse dentro de ella- quiero que seamos felices - la beso moviéndola lentamente  
- te amo- sintió el cuerpo del pelirrojo en ella, beso su cuello disfrutando del momento el agua se movía a su alrededor acariciando la piel de ambos, era un momento especial estaban solos, después de un buen rato en el agua entre besos y movimientos rítmicos- que te parece si salimos a la toalla- le murmuro  
- es una buena idea - ambos chicos salieron, se acomodaron en la toalla ella se encontraba debajo de él, besando sus labios y su cuello que tenía un gusto salado, noto como el pelirrojo bajaba a besar sus pechos suavemente, Botan lo empujo rodando un poco por la playa llenándose de arena y quedando sobre él apoyando sus manos sobre el pecho del chico, su movimiento era lento disfrutando del momento, este se incorporo teniéndola mas cerca acariciando su espalda, ella besaba sus carnosos labios a la par que tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. La luz de la luna cubría sus cuerpos siendo cómplice de aquel momento tan especial, que a pesar de no ser el primero, esta ocasión traería consigo el nacimiento de una nueva vida que uniría aun más a la feliz pareja hasta el fin

* * *

Fin

Espero que os haya gustado y a decir verdad hay en trozos que mientras los escribía lloraba como una tonta... no se si os habrá pasado o era yo queme metía demasiado en los sentimientos del personaje... ToT soy demasiado sentimental XD

Espero sus comentarios y agradecer de antemano a todos aquellos que lo han leído también a todos los que comenten ya saben que me encanta leerlos y saber si tengo que mejorar o no ^_^

Gracias, y hasta el próximo =3


End file.
